


Marcus/Neroon List Challenge drabbles

by thezonefic



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Alien Culture, Alien Planet, Alien Sex, Drabble Collection, M/M, Male Homosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thezonefic/pseuds/thezonefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monica’s Marcus is cold challenge,   this is the drabble, where the header is longer then the damned fic.  </p>
<p>Summary:   Marcus is cold and Neroon warms him up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wasn’t going to play, work was going to interfere, but since I’m sick in bed at the moment with the bug of the moment.  I used the following prompts:</p>
<p>7. Red</p>
<p>9. White</p>
<p>14. Candle Light</p>
<p>15. Silk sheets</p>
<p>18. Music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marcus/Neroon List Challenge drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble #1: a drabble, no too many words.....again then probably more of a dribble I think. Never did use one word when I could stick in ten.
> 
> Drabble #2: A little babble that grew based on Lady Q’s Valentine’s Day challenge on the Marcus/Neroon list

Cold Challenge Drabble

 

Series/Sequel: a drabble, no too many words.....again then probably more of a dribble I think. Never did use one word when I could stick in ten.

Disclaimers: Well I certainly don’t own them. If I did, one: they have a lot more fun, two: I’d actually have some really money not the intermittent virtual kind. And therefore no copyright infringement. Everybody you recognize from the show belongs to the suits; everyone you don’t belongs to me. This story is written hopefully for the entertainment of fans, certainly not for any money.

Notes: Monica’s Marcus is cold challenge, this is the drabble, where the header is longer then the damned fic. 

Summary: Marcus is cold and Neroon warms him up.

Warnings: none

Beta: nope

"Valen Marcus, your feet are like ice crystals from the 3rd moon," Neroon yelped in surprise as Marcus hurriedly slid under the heavy winter covers of their bed.

 

"I know I just can't seem to get warm today, no matter how many layers I put on and how many hot cups of tea I get served. I’ve never felt this cold in my life.’

 

“Come closer Ma'fela.”

 

Valentine’s day snippet

 

Genre: slash

 

Pairing: Marcus Cole/Neroon

 

Disclaimer: Well I certainly don’t own them. If I did, they’d have a lot more fun. Everybody you recognize from the shows belongs to the suits; everyone you don’t belongs to me. This story is written hopefully for the entertainment of fans, certainly not for any money; therefore no copy right infringement is intended. Like anyone would pay me for my writing.

 

Date: February 2006

 

Summary: A little babble that grew based on Lady Q’s Valentine’s Day challenge on the Marcus/Neroon list

 

Warnings: my writing?????

 

Notes: Wasn’t going to play, work was going to interfere, but since I’m sick in bed at the moment with the bug of the moment. I used the following prompts:

7\. Red

9\. White

14\. Candle Light

15\. Silk sheets

18\. Music.

Yes I’ve used a red ribbon before in another fic this one is not the same, but the usage is quite similar you can only use a ribbon in so many ways…………………. This fic sort of falls in the same future time frame in the Service Universe that did “The Yule Ball”. Oh and it’s sappy as hell.

 

Acknowledgments: KerorinSama for being both a wonderful beta, and our Delusions archive web goddess, the wonderful listsibs on Marcus/Neroon, y'all do make this fun... This little snippet isn’t beta read…………….wasn‘t the time, so all the rotten grammar and punctuation is mine. So there!!!! ;-D Oh and all Minbari words are courtesy of the JumpNow site’s dictionary, with the exception of Torrbari which came from our very own KerorinSama.

 

“Neroon what in Valen’s name are you doing?” Marcus asked. “Is that a ribbon you’ve got there?

 

“It is indeed a ribbon,” Neroon softly replied.

 

“Is it the same red ribbon you had for Christmas?” Marcus’ voice deepened as Neroon stepped from the deep shadows of their quarters into the golden candle light surrounding their bed, holding a length of red satin.

 

“It is, Ma'fela, the very same ribbon. I thought that perhaps since you enjoyed it so, that you would do so again. Delenn was quick to inform me that red was an important color for this Valentine Day ritual,” Neroon replied slightly stumbling over the unfamiliar Torrbari word as he sat on the edge of their large sleeping platform. 

 

“And obviously someone else added to your education on this particular Human custom, candle light, white satin sheets on the bed and romantic music playing in the background, William staying the night with Cecelia and Mangoor. The perfect Valentine’s day seduction scene.”

 

“Again Mr. Garibaldi was most instructive in what was needed to correctly set the ritual for this occasion.”

 

 

“Mr. Garibaldi does seem to like to be helpful that way doesn’t he? I’m going to have to have a talk with him about that. Or maybe better still with the President, Sheridan’s going to have to occupy Michael’s time a little more, before he gets himself into some real trouble. It’s a wonderfully thoughtful gesture on your part Neroon, but not really needed. I know how you feel about me, even if you don’t say it often and more importantly I love you back, you great big wonderful Zha'den you,” Marcus said. 

 

 

“Now how about we put that ribbon to some good use?” Marcus asked as he reclined back against the large white stain pillows.

 

“You have some suggestions for this?”

 

“Actually I do. You could wrap up your gift,” Marcus gestured to his cock, already hard and leaking lying against his belly. “And think of the fun we’d having unwrapping it.”

 

“Gifts are exchanged between Zha’fel, for this celebration?”

 

“Oh yesssssssssss gifts are a necessity Neroon for Valentine’s day,” Marcus moaned as he pulled the larger framed warrior onto his writhing body. “"Let's put this ribbon to some good use."”

 

The End.

 

“I thought that….” Marcus broke off as Neroon pulled him closer.

 

“You thought what, Ah'Aia that I would deny you? You only startled me, I would never deny you anything, my warmth, my love, my body, and we are one Marcus.”


End file.
